Cinder Fall vs The Meta
cindervsmeta2.jpg cindervsmeta3.jpg cindervsmeta2.JPG Cinder Fall vs The Meta 'is a What If? Death Battle. Description ''RWBY vs RVB. Rooster Teeth's top villains in a battle to the death. Can Cinder's flames be hot enough to burn the unstoppable Meta? Interlude Wiz: RWBY. Red vs Blue. Though both series have become popular, its their villains that really stand out. '''Boomstick: Cinder Fall, the Crimson Queen. Wiz: And The Meta, the Indestructable Freelancer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cinder Fall Wiz: Remant. A world full of fear, monsters and power. Boomstick: Just like America. Wiz: In order to restore balance and hope to the people and protect the world from the monsters called Grimm, brave warriors stood up and were known as Hunters. Boomstick: Cliche as fuck. Well it's not all bad. Being a Hunter is an awesome job, especially when you're a powerful warrior like Cinder Fall. Goddamn, she's hot. Wiz: Quite literally, in fact! Cinder Fall is an evil Huntress that works under the Grimm Queen, Salem. Cinder was tasked in taking the powers of a Fall Maiden, which is basically a demi god in Remnant. She succeeded in taking only half of the power and even then, she still proved to be a powerful fighter. Boomstick: All thanks to her skill set. She's an expert dual swordsman and archery skills that makes Katniss look like a kid with a toy bow and arrow. She's also good at unarmed close combat. The Meta Wiz: Project Freelancer. An organization that protects Earth from the Covenant and develops A.I. technology. Boomstick: Sounds like a UNSC rip off. Anyway, Project Freelancer has many agents. From the speedy Agent Carolina to the cunning Agent Texas, this team is nearly unstoppable. Wiz: But among all these agents is the most powerful of them all...Agent Maine. (cue Mental Meta Metal) Wiz: Agent Maine is skilled with multiple weapons, but prefers to use his Type-25 Grenade Launcher. Boomstick: Also known as the Brute Shot. This baby is immensely powerful, firing grenades that can eliminate both people and vehicles. The blade on the hilt of the Brute Shot is sharp and dense enough to slice a Rocket Launcher in half. And of course, like a badass, Maine can throw this like a throwing knife when other characters in the show would obviously have a hard time to do that. Man...I want that kick ass broom. Wiz: As Boomstick mentioned, Maine is physically strong. He possessed an impressive level of physical strength, stamina, and athleticism. He's even strong enough to throw a car. Boomstick: This dude is fucking tough, too. Wanna know how tough? Well, not that impressive. He's just durable enough to survive a sniper round to the chest, 9 magnum rounds to the throat, hit by a speeding truck, sniper round to the foot, machine gun turret fire, 2 missile pod shots, explosion from land mines, stabbed in the back, self-inflicted brute shot explosion, ran over by crashing Pelican, stabbed through the chest with an energy sword and 4 shotgun shells at point-blank range. Holy shit!!! DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Results ' Who would you be rooting for? Cinder Meta ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category: 'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Villain vs Villain' Themed Death Battles